Set the Fire to the Third Bar
by andreakayy
Summary: Snow Patrol's "Set the Fire to the Third Bar." Oneshot about Scully missing Mulder during season 9. Cute flashbacks & an adorable dream. May make you tear up. Romance. Angst! Hurt. Romance. Romance. Drama. R


**I had to do it. I love this song!  
-Begining of Season 9-**

**Thank you, Brittney for beta-ing :D  
and telling me to continue when i wanted to delete this, heh.  
--**

**"Set The Fire to the Third Bar"- Snow Patrol**

Scully arrived home at eight that evening. She was more than lucky she made it through the drive. The pain she felt for Mulder being away from her and William was blinding her. It only added to the blinding light bouncing off the wet rain washed road in every direction. Work was hard, knowing Mulder was out there without her. She turned the key with pleasure, happy to be with her little piece of Mulder.

"Dana?" Her mom asked, coming forward with the sleeping baby in her arms, wrapped in a soft light blue baby blanket with satin sides. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, Mom," she lied. The question wasn't even necessary. Her mom knew how much she missed Mulder. "Just a rough day at work, that's all." The corners of Maggie's lips lifted into a slight smile, and she nodded. "Here, let me take him." Maggie gently set her grandson in Scully's arms, kissed his cheek lightly, then her daughter's, before grabbing her light jacket. Scully smiled thoughtfully at her son. Would he ever know?

"Is it still raining?" She asked, pulling it on.

"Mhm." Maggie sighed.

"I can't wait to get out of here. The Bahamas shall be so much better, two weeks," Maggie reminded as she slipped on her jacket. "Bye honey, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Thank you."

Scully laid William down softly in his lace basinet. He stirred slightly and then parted his lips just a tiny bit.

"You look so much like your father," Scully complimented, a tear trickling down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

**I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from A to where you'd 'B'  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places**

A folding map on the table caught her eye. She chuckled. Her mother was obsessing over that trip. Scully knelt down at the table. She stared at the map for a moment before her fingers walked across it, D.C. to New Mexico, from her to Mulder. She picked up the red felt tip pen next to the map and tapped it for a few seconds before uncapping it and tracing the distance between "A" to where he'd "B". She ran her finger over it, her tears splashing onto the Atlantic Ocean. Her mind wandered back to only a week ago when she said goodbye to him.

_"Mulder," Her voice cracked as she stood shaking, in her bedroom, choking on her tears. "I'm so sorry." Scully slid down against the wall she was leaning up against. He rushed over to her, puzzled, his damp hair causing his body to shiver in the cool air conditioned apartment. Scully buried her face in her hands until Mulder walked over to hold her. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for," He whispered against her temple before he kissed away all the salty tears on her cheeks. "I love you. And if leaving is what I have to do to protect you and our son, that's what I'm doing." Scully have smiled and pressed her lips hard onto his in a long kiss. "Now, I don't know what you're crying for. You have a beautiful son. We have a beautiful son, a beautiful miracle."_

_"God, Mulder," Scully whispered, her gaze ripping at him, tearing at his heart. His was breaking too. "I just love you so much. I feel like I'm just going to lose you all over again."_

_"The next time we see each other, I'll never leave you, ever. We'll be happy, Scully." He stroked her damp cheek, and softly kissed her cheek. "We'll email."_

_"You know that's not the same as having you with me." Her voice was still cracking with every word, the tears running down her face a little more quickly._

_"I know," he whispered back. Tears silently streamed down his face as he held her. They were only interrupted by the small baby stirring in his basinet._

William cooed in his basinet for a moment, snapping Scully back into reality, but he did not move again. She sighed and looked back down at the map. She drew small hearts along the line, over the rivers, farms, and state lines, miles and miles away from Mulder.

--Two Days Later--  
Scully came home from work earlier that day. She was so worried about William and his high fever that she left at six. Her mother offered to stay, but she told her to just go. Scully didn't want anyone around. She wasn't feeling too great either.

William was asleep, peacefully in his basinet, which was now moved back into the bedroom; he was wrapped in his blanket. Scully herself crawled into her bed. She pulled the blankets over her, and found that the bed was surprisingly cold.

_"I love you," She remembered him telling her that night he came by to see Scully and William, the first night she was back in her own apartment, safe for the time being. His warm arms were wrapped around her waist as the spooned in bed. His warm breath tickled her ear. His words were like music to her ears. She let out a muffled giggle before answering him back._

_"I love you more." She whispered back, grabbing his hand and pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles. He pressed random kisses on her neck._

Actually, Mulder's smell still lingered on the pillow he used whenever he slept there, which was more than often. She rolled over onto it, inhaling deeply. It was still strong, but it was much stronger yesterday. The smell was fading. What she would give for him to just hold her again. She grabbed that pillow and hugged it to herself and closed her eyes. She buried her face into the pillow and cried silently. She fell asleep within minutes.

**Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me**

**And miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms**

_William waddled all around the living room, babbling as he pointed at random objects in the living room. Scully was not only excited for her baby's first birthday, but it was also the day that Mulder would be back. It was a long year, and she knew that after that day everything would change. Everyone had arrived, all the Scully's, the family friends, and even some co-workers, but Mulder wasn't yet there. Scully was bouncing around, just so excited, she couldn't stand still for a moment. Reyes and her mother had to both try to calm her down. But, once John called Scully to say he and Mulder were in the car, she couldn't stop being anxious._

_For ten minutes she stared intently at the front door, waiting for the doorknob to turn. When it finally did, Scully beamed, tears streaming down her face. All eyes were on her as she ran in her long blue flowy dress to the door. Mulder beamed right back and caught her in his arms, and spun her around. When he sat her down, his glassy teared eyes tore into her own glassy eyes._

_"I've missed you so much," He said with such emotion. It was a joy he just couldn't keep in. It was exploding from him in every way possible, the way he held her in his arms, his smile, his eyes, the way his lips crashed onto hers in a passionate kiss._

_"Do you want to see your son? You haven't seen him in so long." Mulder grinned from ear to ear._

_His eye spotted the little baby on the couch. Maggie Scully sat him down on the ground. William pointed in the direction of his mother and father. Mulder could've sworn he heard the word, "Dada."_

_"William, come over here and see your Daddy!" Scully called out, crouching down. Yes, Mulder heard correctly. William yelled "Dada", this time as he walked as fast as he could. Half way through, he gave up and began crawling. When he reached Mulder he pulled himself up with his leg._

_"Dada?" He asked in his soft little voice. Mulder scooped up William in his arms and pressed kisses all over his face._

_"How could he-" Scully answered Mulder before he finished the question._

_"I've shown him pictures Mulder. He recognized you."_

_"I love you, William." Mulder said hugging William. William's small arms were thrown around Mulder's neck._

_"He looks so much like you, Mulder." Mulder pulled his son back to look at him. As Mulder's eyes studied his son. William's eyes studied his father._

_He had the same shade of hair as Mulder, Scully's blue eyes, Mulder's lips, but clearly, Scully's smile. His nose was Mulder's too._

_--  
Mulder held Scully in bed that night, whispering the sweetest words into her ear, causing her to smile and giggle. She rolled over in their spooning position to face him._

_"I want to pick off where we left off." He purred into her ear, as she pressed her face against his chest. He pushed her body against his, hinting more to her than his words could._

**After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in**

**And miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**  


* * *

**you like? I hope you do. Please review for me... those make me smile.  
Okay... so I gotta go help my mom navigate around my high school at the open house tonight. blah :(  
Now, go listen to the song and picture M&S! :D  
-A.**

* * *


End file.
